Orphans Beloved-You Only Live Thrice
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. Hmmn…I might play with this one, later…


"Orphans Beloved: "You Only Live Thrice…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Hmmn…I might play with this one, later…

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

Dyad Institute, Restricted Lab Area…BSL V…

Though oddly enough for a supposed BSL V biohazard area, no one seemed to be wearing biohazard suits, beyond the team placed for show at the airlock entrance.

And where the large salt water-filled tank just now opened on order Executive Vice President Rachel Duncan and into which a screaming, pleading…For once anything but stone cold, Daniel Rosen, likewise on her order, had just been shoved, for the folly of allowing her sister clone the infamous Helena into the restricted area, disguised as none other than Rachel herself, hardly seemed appropriate for the containment of dangerous microorganisms.

But after all, it wasn't microorganisms that made up Dyad's most secret project and holiest of holies…

"The penalty for failure here at Dyad, sister." Rachel sneered. Rosen's screams continuing, she motioned and a technician at his console threw switches causing the floor to reseal over the tank, its water now a dilute red…

"Very Biofeld…You like James Bond movies, eh?" smile. "So we've killed all the lawyers…Like in Shakespeare…Do I go in tank now? Kill me like poor Clarence in the wine cask, dark seestra?" Helena peered over the closing floor, somewhat amused. "Maybe we both go swimming, seestra, see if Papa made us so good we regrow in shark's belly? Come out like Jonah?"

"Insane and good comic relief…Father clearly was aiming for a stand-up comedienne in you, Helena." Narrow stare. "Don't start believing too much in your invulnerability, sister. Chop you into pieces, they will not grow back."

I think…She thought, a bit nervous.

Hopefully…

God, I wish Dad were here…Why the hell did she have to show while he's off hobnobbing in North Korea with lil' "do I wanna live forever, Aldy?" Kim?

"Well, I should have died twice already…We see if third time lucky, no?" Helena, kindly beam. "Now…Where you got my angel niece, seestra?" stern look. "Her mama, me seestra is so frantic."

"Yes…I got that." Frown at the memory… "She was here already, looking for her."

"That's moi seestra." Helena nodded, pleased. "Sarah is not the one to sit with the hands folded, yes? But Kira is still not with her. So…?"

"As I told Sarah. Kira is not with us. Your old friend Tomas and his people have her. However…" cool stare. "Given you are as valuable as Kira…"

The smirks of the hulking guards approaching on either side of Helena quickly changing to gasps of horror, then silence as she grabbed at one, shot his companion with her captive's gun, then swung and shot the other two on her opposite side before they could close with her. Rachel, blinking in horror, scurrying to the safety of additional guards on the other side of the floor.

Dad? Daddy?! Where the hell are you when I need you?!

"Sorry…I was hoping not to do more wiolence…" Helena sighed, setting the groaning guard in her grip down on the floor as gently as possible. "Seestra…I have much blood on my hands…" She and Rachel eyeing the blood on her hands…

"Metaphoric…You know…" she waved. "But I wish to do some good before Christ and his Mother send me to Hell for my crimes. I want to save my seestra's daughter."

"I wouldn't give her to you if I had her, Helena. Are you a fool?" Rachel frowned. "Can't you see that between you and Kira we have achieved near immortality? Tissue regeneration on an incredible scale."

Helena hesitating…Looking around as if seeking…

"All of us?" she asked…Looking again, clearly considering the possibility of regenerated Katja, Danielle, Janika, and others coming out from hiding places in the lab to accuse her.

"Don't be an idiot. If we all could do what you and Kira seem capable of…But again…Don't count on that ability too far, sister. You only live thrice, Miss Leekie." arch tone. Waving to indicate more assembled guards surrounding…

"Miss Leekie? I will forgo birthright to you, sister. So I am special, no? You think Papa Leekie likes me better, eh seestra?" Helena, wry grin to Rachel's fume…

Likes you better…? Glare.


End file.
